Lupin's Memories
by LostInKaos
Summary: Harry and his friends are only months away from graduating from Hogwarts, when an emotional, unsuspected even comes in front of Harry. Lupin is sharing his memories with Harry, how will Harry deal with it?
1. I Don't Follow

(Author's Notes: I find pulling a disclaimer is kind of lame. I mean you're on a FAN FICTION website, there for the stories will be FAN FICTION. Meaning we took other people's idea's and added our own to them. So basicly the whole title of fanfiction pretty much says what it is... and fan writing a fiction about a story. Okay I'm done talking. Please, read)

**Chapter 1: I Don't Follow**

Harry sat in his favorite chair by the fireside trying to finish his charms essay. Ron and Hermione sat next to him as they also tried to do their own homework. The three friends, along with the rest of the 7th years, were only two months away from graduating. No one could quite get over the fact that they were about to leave Hogwarts and never come back to it.

The three had spent time after time coming up with what they really wanted to do. Harry and Ron were both going to go into Auror training and Hermione was still unwilling to share, what she wanted to do, with either them.

Harry threw his charms book down. He was getting completely annoyed with the fact that it was a bright May afternoon and Hermione had him inside doing homework. Harry had finally had enough and headed outside with much complaining from Hermione. Unfortunately Ron was not as luck in getting way. Harry was heading for the ground when Professor McGonagall stopped him in hallway.

"Potter, the Headmaster would like a word with you." She said. Harry slowly followed her toAlbus Dumbledore's office. Once they entered Professor McGonagall had left to leave Harry with the Headmaster. As Harry looked around he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk talking to a man that Harry thought was slightly familiar. As soon as the door behind Harry shut the man looked him. Harry noticed that the man next to Dumbledore was Remus Lupin.

"Welcome Harry, please, have a seat." Dumbledore said motioning for Harry to sit down in front of him. Harry took his seat and then turned to Remus.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked still shocked at seeing his old teacher.

"Remus if you don't mind Harry. I'm no longer your teacher and do not have the right to be called Professor anymore." Lupin said with a small smile. Harry nodded then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Harry, Remus and I have been talking for a few days now. And it seems that most of our topics consist of you." Harry gave him a puzzled look, but let him continue before saying anything. "We have noticed, at least I have, that you are no longer the happy boy you use to be when you first arrived. The realization of that has happened to your parents, the resent lost of your Godfather, and that part you play in the out come of the worldhas undoubtedly made you that way." Dumbledore said looking at Harry. Harry gave a slight nod. It was still hard for him to talk about his godfather even though he had been gone for almost two years now.

"Basically Harry, we have been trying to find a way for you to learn about your parents. We were not able to think of one until a few days ago when Albus used his pensive." Remus said looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't follow." Harry said looking perplexed.

"I undoubtedly know that you have had two experiences before with a pensive. You are able to view other people's memories from the sideline. As you have done so with the courtroom from my memory and a very unpleasant one from Professor Snape's childhood I might add." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

It was true. Harry had witnessed both of those before, but they were purely by accident. He had never intended on falling into Dumbledore's memory and well Snape had just annoyed him and he wondered what he was keeping from him.

"You see Harry, we are offering you a chance to learn about your parents, at least as much as I can show you. I must admit that a lot of my memories are not very helpful. I was a very keep to myself person during school. Even when James and Sirius had learned my secret I still kept to myself. I would not be able to show you as much as Sirius would have, but we never thought of this before he left us." Remus said looking at Harry.

"Harry, Remus is offering you a chance to learn of your parents and godfather. He is willing to show you the memories he has obtained while being friends with your parents and godfather. So, only if you want, Remus will show you his memories of these people you hold so close to your heart, yet know nothing about. But these are only memories Harry, and you cannot be seen by anyone in the memory. For to them you do not exist. As I'm sure you've learned in the past." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

Harry really wanted to learn about his parents and how all four of the marauders had become friends, but he was never able to talk to Sirius. Sirius was bound to know more then Lupin did, but Lupin was willing to show his memories to Harry, so Harry would be able to know his family. Harry looked back up at Dumbledore and finally spoke.

"I would love to learn of my parents and Sirius, but isn't that going to far to show me memories? Some my not be one that are wanted to be remembered." Harry said.

"Harry, I'm offering you the chance to learn about your family. The people you have never known. If I didn't want you to invade my memories I would not even be asking you this." Remus said looking at Harry. Harry nodded his head.

"Well then Harry, I ask that you come to my office tomorrow morning at 7. It will take a while to relive all these memories." Dumbledore said.

With that Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed out onto the ground. He saw, to his amazement, Ron and Hermione sitting by the lake talking. Harry slowly walked up to them and sat on the other side on Ron.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione almost yelled at him. "We've been sitting out here forever trying to find you and you haven't even been out here."

"I was talking to Dumbledore..." He said looking down at his feet, "…and Lupin."

"What?" Ron said in shock. "Since when does Professor Lupin come to Hogwarts?"

"What did they want with you, Harry?" Hermione said lowering her voice from before. Harry looked at the ground and shifted some dirt with his feet before he answered Ron and Hermione.

"Lupin is going to share his memories with me." Harry said.

"I don't really follow." Hermione said stilling looking over Ron at Harry.

"The pensive. He's going to show me his memories of being with my parents and Sirius. He can't show me as much as they would like. They said Sirius would of have been able to if he was still here, but Lupin said he would do the best he could to help me learn about my parents." Harry said still looking into the ground. He really wanted to learn about his family, but he wasn't to found of the idea of going into Lupin's mind to do so. Harry sighed and Ron and Hermione dropped the topic.

The next morning at about ten till seven, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall was standing outside to let him. Once he was up the stairs and in front of the door, he knocked.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore's voice rang through the door. Harry slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. Dumbledore stood next to Remus who was putting as many memories as he could into the pensive. Harry walked up behind them as Lupin added yet another silver strand into the bowl.

"Are you ready Harry?" Remus said turning to look at him. Harry nodded as Remus continued to talk. "I'm going to be going with you Harry. There are a lot of things that even you wouldn't be able to figure out. I'm going along to explain a few things."

"Well then, let us stop wasting time and continue." Dumbledore said.

Lupin firmly grabbed onto Harry's robe and then they both leaned over the pensive. The floor began to sink away as both Remus and Harry were dumped head first into the pensive. Harry could see nothing as they spun around in the pensive, obviously trying to find the right memory to start at. Finally Harry and Remus both landed on solid ground. Harry looked around to find himself standing on Platform 9 ¾.

(Author's note: I hope you like. This whole thing has been bounching around in my head for a while now and I finally got time to sit down and type it out. I'll up date as soon as I can. R/R)


	2. Who The Bloody Hell Are You?

(Author note: For this chapter and the ones to come I'm going to be using Remus for the younger one that is in the memory and Lupin for the one that is standing with Harry. I hope it's not that confusing when you read it.)

**Chapter 2: Who The Bloody Hell Are You?**

Harry looked around and noticed that it was the exactly the same as he knew it as. As he looked around he noticed only one person standing near the entrance to the platform. Harry saw that it was a much, much younger Remus Lupin then the one standing next to him.

"Harry, this is the beginning in my first year at Hogwarts. I figured it best if we started with how I first met James and Sirius." Lupin said as he looked at himself standing by the entrance.

"But why are you alone?" Harry asked Lupin. Lupin sighed and then explained.

"My father was working that day so he couldn't come, and my mother was off taking care of my grandmother who was extremely sick. She had enough time to get me here and kiss me good-bye before taking off back to my grandmother. You have to remember Harry; this is only about two years after I was bitten. My family was still scared to be around me for to long. They were afraid that I would attack one of them. That was when I began to shut myself away from the world." Lupin said.

They watched as Remus pulled his things onto the train and disappeared from sight. Harry looked around hoping to see his father or maybe mother, but Lupin pulled him away from the platform onto the train.

"We have to stay with my younger self if we want to know what all happened." Lupin said. They walked after Remus who was all the way down at the very last compartment. He was putting his trunk away and pulled out a book. Lupin pushed Harry over by the window in the compartment so they could stand at watch. Harry noticed the book that young Remus was reading.

"If you were so afraid of people finding out about you, then why are you reading a book about werewolves?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to learn as much as I could about it. I have been doing the transformation for the past 24 months and I wanted to learn all I could about who I was going to be for the lest of my life." Lupin said.

Harry turned to look out the window and saw something that made his heart jump. Standing on the platform was his father, godfather, and grandparents. It was obvious that even then James and Sirius had known each other. And now Harry realized why he looked so much like his father, his own father looked so much like his grandfather. He grandmother on he other had had long dark blond hair and looked be a very kind and laid back type of person. James was hugging his mother good-bye as he and Sirius took off onto the train.

Harry just stood next to Lupin waiting for something to happen. Just then the door to the compartment opened and someone stuck their head in.

"Do you mind if we share this with you?" It was James who was speaking to the younger Remus. Remus quickly hid his book and nodded that they could come in. James and Sirius both stored their trunks in the compartment. James took a seat across from Remus and Sirius sat down right next to James. James and Lupin went to talking back and forth so Remus pulled his book out again.

"So, do you like Werewolves or something?" Sirius said looking at the book that Remus was reading.

"I find them interesting." Remus said as he closed the book and put it away.

"Well, I'm James Potter." James said holding out his hand to Remus. Remus took it and looked back at James.

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black. Nice to meet ya." Sirius said taking Remus's hand and shaking it fairly hard. Remus pulled his arm back and shook it out.

"He was always very strong, and half the time dim witted about things." Lupin said to Harry with a smile slowly making it's way across his face.

Remus, James, and Sirius spent plenty of time just talking when suddenly the door flew open and small kind of round boy landed on the floor in front of them. Sirius picked him up and looked at him.

"What the bloody hell do ya think yur doin'" Sirius yelled at him.

"P-p-please, d-don't let h-him get m-me!" the boy squeaked at Sirius.

"And who might this 'him' be?" Remus asked, but before the boy could answer another boy came into the compartment. He had long greasy black hair and black robes. He looked like he could kill the small boy that Sirius was holding.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius bellowed again at the new boy who just appeared in the doorway.

"Severus Snape. Now if you would just hand the small boy over, I'd like to deal with him on my own." Snape said as he reached out to grab the small boy. James smacked Snape's hand down and glared at him.

"And what is it this small boy has done to you?" James asked still glaring at Snape. Snape stood him ground and looked James in the eyes with an evil glare.

"Why don't you mind your own business, and let me deal with mine." Snape said.

"I suggest you get out of here and leave this small boy alone, or else you'll have me to deal with." Sirius said as he threw the small boy on the seat next to Remus.

"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky to get away." Snape snarled at the small boy before turning on his heels and leaving.

"It was from that moment on that your father and Sirius hated Snape." Lupin said as he stood watching the whole scene in front of him.

"So who are you?" Remus asked the small boy that was now sitting next to him.

"Peter Pettigrew." The small boy said. Harry's teeth ground together and his fists were so tight that his knuckles were turning white, while the other boys introduced themselves to Peter. Lupin put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When he was this age, he was still a good man. He was slow, weak, and kind of stupid, but he was still on our side. I know you have every right to be mad at him, but he never did a thing to hurt any of us while we were in school." Lupin said. Harry calmed down a bit as he watched the four young men in front of him talk. Just then the Hogwarts Express and the compartment disappeared from view. Harry and Lupin were heading to another memory.

Lupin and Harry were now standing next to the teacher's table in the Great Hall. The first years were getting ready to be sorted. Harry watched as James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and his mother were sorted into their house. He even saw the sneer on Snape's face as he was placed into Slytherin. Once the sorting was over a much younger Dumbledore stood up and Hall went quiet.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to inform everyone that a Whomping Willow has been placed on the grounds this year. Please do not ask why and I ask that no one go near it. I'm sure we do not want anyone missing school because of this tree. Now, I hope you enjoy your year here and now for the feast." Dumbledore sat down and everyone began to eat.

Harry and Lupin watched as everyone ate their food and then headed up to their dormitory to sleep. Lupin pulled Harry behind him as they followed the four young marauders to their dorm room. James and Sirius sat playing a game of Wizard chess while Peter watched. Remus pulled the curtains around his bed and was hidden from sight. Harry gave Lupin a questioning look.

"I wanted to keep to myself, even though I knew that the three other boys in my room where going to end up being the best thing to happen to me I still wanted to stay hidden. It was only a few weeks until my transformation and if they got use to fact that I would hide away, then maybe they wouldn't wonder where I was that night of the month, every month." Lupin said.

An owl flew into the room through the window and flew through the curtains around Remus's bed. The other three boys in the room noticed the owl as well. It then flew out the window almost as fast as it had come.

"Hey Lupin, what'd that bird want?" Sirius yelled to Remus.

"It's an owl you idiot." James said laughing. Remus pulled the curtains back around and looked down at the other three boys.

"It's a letter from my mother about my grandmother. I'll be back later, I need to go send her a replay." Remus said getting up and running out of the door.

"Come on." Lupin said pulling Harry behind him. They followed Remus out of the portrait whole and off in the opposite way of the owlery.

"Where are we—err—you going?" Harry asked as he ran behind Lupin.

"The letter I receive that night—err--just now was from Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to me right away about my transformations. Obviously I couldn't tell James and Sirius that so I lied." Lupin said. Suddenly Lupin stopped as Remus ran around a corner and out of site.

"What the?" Harry said he ran into the back of Lupin. "Why did you stop?"

"We just talked about how Madam Pomfrey was going to take me to the Whomping Willow. That was it. Besides we are here for you to learn about your parents. We might as well move on to when the others found out." Lupin said. The ground faded away and reappeared as if nothing happened. They were now standing a few feet away from the Whomping Willow.


	3. I would NEVER betray you Moony!

(Author's Note: I hope the previous chapter wasn't confusing. I was trying to find a way to separate the two Lupin's and I figured that that worked well. Well enough talking… let's move on.)

**Chapter 3: I would NEVER betray you Moony!**

"This is now our third year. I'm just about to come out of the castle with Madam Pomfrey. A few moments after I go down the tunnel James and Sirius will show up. As long as we stay in between they the two of them and myself, we'll be fine." Lupin said as he and Harry stood waiting for something to happen.

Just as Lupin had said the castle doors opened and out came Madam Pomfrey and Remus. Remus was quite pale and looked rather sick. The two walked over toward the tree and Madam Pomfrey hit the knot in the tree. Remus went down the tunnel as the nurse headed back to the castle. Lupin pulled Harry toward the tree and right to the entrance of the tunnel. Once again the castle doors opened but no one came out. It suddenly hit Harry that James and Sirius must be under the invisibility cloak. Harry was right, after a few moments James and Sirius appeared out from underneath the cloak.

"So where do you think he went?" Sirius asked as the two of them looked around.

"I'm guessing the Whomping Willow." James said as he walked toward it.

"Harry, I know you're wondering how they get in here, but we need to get down the tunnel." Lupin said as he pulled Harry down toward the shrieking shack. The two of them headed up the stairs toward the room that Harry knew quite well from his third year. They entered the room and saw Remus lying on bed, just waiting to get the transformation over with. "Harry I don't know how you dealt with my transformation in your third year, but when I was 13 is was a lot worse."

Just as Lupin said that young Remus began to switch horribly. He then began to yell in pain. Lupin turned around, it was bad enough for him to go through it without having to watch himself. Harry watched as Remus suddenly began to turn into a werewolf. His yells echoed through the house.

"REMUS!"Harry heard the voice of his father call. Harry heard as James and Sirius ran up the stairs toward them. They saw a thirteen-year-old Remus yelling in pain as he turned from a man into a werewolf. James was about to run toward him but Sirius stopped him.

"James, werewolves have no idea who anyone is. He'd attack us on sight if he sees us." Sirius said as he tried to grab James for them to get out of there. Before they could turn to run Remus had finished his transformation. There was a living, breathing werewolf standing in the room. James and Sirius took off to hide in hopes that Remus wouldn't be able to find them or get to them.

"You see Harry," Lupin said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "when I was younger changing was extremely painful. I dreaded every month when the full moon was approaching. It's worse then having the Crusiartus Curse placed on you."

Remus was pacing around the room trying to find something. He kept stopping close to where James and Sirius were hidden. After a few hours of standing and watching Remus attack himself, the moon finally disappeared as the sun was beginning to come up again. Remus had fallen onto the floor as he began to change back. Once again Remus began to yell in pain. After he was fully back to himself James and Sirius came out of hiding. They ran over to Remus and picked him up off the floor.

"Remus! Remus wake up!" Sirius said shaking him. Remus slowly moved and then opened his eyes. He jumped at the sight of seeing James and Sirius.

"How? How did you? Why are you here?" Remus said looking back and forth at them.

"We wanted to know where you went so we followed you. Unfortunately we weren't able to get away before your transformation was complete. So we hid." James said. Remus's eyes became huge as he heard what his friends had just said.

"You can't tell a soul. No one is supposed to know!" Remus yelled at them

"Lupin, dude, calm down." Sirius said.

"You don't get it! No one is supposed to know. It can't get out or I'll be chucked out of the school. Do you understand that Sirius?" Remus continued you yell at them

"Remus, we won't tell a soul. We'll keep it with us until we die. We won't tell anyone." James said.

The shack disappeared before Harry's eye. James, Sirius and Remus who was lying on floor began to fade in front of Harry's eyes. He looked around and was now standing in the dorm room of the four marauders. Harry watched as suddenly a big black dog jumped out from behind the curtains of one of the beds.

"This is the night when James, Peter, and Sirius had finally gotten their transformations right. It's about a week before the full moon and they are so excited to be able to keep me company." Lupin said. Harry turned back to the room and saw as a small rat climbed out from under the curtain on another bed. The curtains on the next bed totally fell down by being caught in a giant pair of antlers. The stag tossed its head around trying to get them off but with little effort. James changed back into his normal form and was trying to untangle his head from the curtains. Sirius changed back and was on the ground rolling in laughter.

"Stuff it Padfoot!" James yelled as he finally got the curtains off his head. Remus sat in the corner of the room smiling from behind his book as Peter was now sitting on the floor laughing at James.

"I knew you shouldn't have changed on your bed!" Sirius yelled back at him.

"I highly doubt that. You smart? Don't make me laugh!" James retorted back to Sirius. Sirius quickly changed back into his dog form and attacked James. James was pinned on the floor as Sirius sat on top of him. James turned back into a stag and sent Sirius flying across the room. Sirius ran at James and landed on his back. James kicked and bucked Sirius around until he flew off and smacked into the wall.

"Prongs! Padfoot! KNOCK IT OFF!" Remus yelled at both of them. They were in their fifth year so Remus was now a prefect and had the power to over rule them, but never did.

"B-but, Remus they are only wrestling." Peter said from his spot on the floor.

"If they don't stop, they will be found out before they have a chance to run around the grounds!" Remus yelled at them. Just then they heard someone running up the stairs and burst through the door before Sirius or James could change back.

Standing in the doorway was none other then Harry's mother, Lily. Lily looked around the room and the boy on the floor, the boy standing up, and the big dog on the ground by the wall and then the stag standing in the middle of the room. Lily's eye became quite huge and then she screamed. Without thinking James changed back into himself and ran over to Lily. He clasped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the room. Kicking the door shut he turned and looked at her.

"You're, you're, you can't be!" Lily spat out looking at James.

"You have to stay quite Lily. We didn't do this to ourselves so we could have fun." James said.

"Wait, we?" she said. Sirius turned back into himself and Peter nodded his head. Lily's eyes grew even bigger. "And what are you two?" She yelled looking over at Remus and Peter. Peter turned in the rat and then changed back. Remus hung his head and sat back down.

"You can't tell anyone!" Sirius yelled. Lily ignored him and walked over to Remus. She knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Remus? Why would they do this, if you weren't doing it as well?" Lilly asked. Remus ran his hand down his face, then back up and into his hair.

"Your mother was a very kind person, Harry, but she knew there was something different with me. She knew it ever since our second year, but never pushed or ask to find out." Lupin said to Harry as he watched the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"Remus? What is it?" Lily asked again.

"I can't tell you, but James, Sirius, and Peter did this for me and not for themselves." Remus said still not looking at her.

"Lily, you have to promise that you won't tell a soul what we've done." James said. Lily stood up and looked at James. Then she grabbed him and dragged him out the door. Lupin pushed Harry to follow them so he did. He saw his mother and father halfway down the hall talking.

"James, what is wrong with Remus? Why would you change yourself into an animal for him?" Lily asked.

"I can't tell you. If he doesn't then I can't. Sirius and I found out by accident. We wanted to know where he went every month, so he followed him." James said, but then suddenly slapped himself for what he said. Lily's eyes yet again grew big.

"You three are changing into animals, he leave once a month and no one knows where he goes. So he's a—" Lily started but took off back inside of the room. She ran over to Remus and made him look at her. "Remus, you're a werewolf?" Lily asked.

Remus's eyes shot open and then he glared over at James. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" Remus said getting up and running toward James. He tackled James to ground and was beginning to beat him up. "I—didn't—tell—her." James tired to say between Remus beating him up. Sirius tried to get Remus off of James, but it didn't happen. "Remus no! He didn't tell me!" Lily screamed at him. James had had enough of being beaten up by Remus. He changed into a stag and sent Remus flying across the room, by catching him with his antlers. James turned back into himself. He was beyond mad and his lip was bleeding.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? I promised I would NEVER tell you bloody secret and here you are beating me up for it! Friendship means more to me then anything! I would NEVER betray you Moony!" James roared at Remus who was lying on the ground. He was bleeding as well and had a huge gash on his arm from were James's antler had caught him.

"LIER!" Remus had yelled back at him. James was still beyond ticked and that just pushed him farther. He ran to attack Remus, but Sirius, in dog form, got to James first. He knocked him down and yet again James and Sirius were in an animal fight. Sirius was being thrown here and there by the stag. James had a few gashes on his back and legs from Sirius taking swipes and bites out of him. James finally threw the dog hard enough against the wall that he didn't get up. James then rounded on Remus. He was snorting furiously out of his nostrils as he rounded on the werewolf. He was so irate at the moment all he wanted to do was cause pain to anything and everything he could. He rounded on Remus and was about to go after him when Lily stepped in between them. James stopped he would never hurt Lily.

"Move Lily, I'm not going to hide like a coward." Remus said.

"NO! Stop it! All of you! Remus, James didn't tell me, I guessed. I wouldn't give James the satisfaction of knowing something I didn't." Lily said. James let out a loud noise of pain. Sirius had jumped on his back and clinging to him. His claws and teeth sunk deep into the stag's back. Lily had had enough of this fighting. She ran over and as hard she could punch Sirius on the nose. He let go of the stag. James fell to the ground and had enough energy to change himself back before he lay motionless on the floor. Sirius stumbled on the ground for while until he turned back and also hit the ground.

Peter crawled out from under one of beds and changed back from his rat form. He hid as soon as the fight had started. Lily knelt down next to James who was unconscious and his whole back was soaked with blood.

"Sirius you idiot! Were you trying to kill him? He's your best friend for heaven sakes!" Lily yelled as she tried to relived James. Peter was helping Remus up off the floor and onto one of the beds. Peter then grabbed Sirius off the floor and sat him up in a bed.

"Lily, I don't care who you are, you NEVER go after one of my friend without dealing with me." Sirius said as he tried to clean himself up.

"HE IS YOUR FRIEND!" Lily yelled as she pointed down at James. She was glaring at Sirius with pure loathing in her eyes. "You could have killed him if you held on any longer!" she spat. She turned back to James who was still lying motionless on the ground. "Peter, bring me one of James' clean shirts, a bowl of water and a sponge."

Remus was holding onto his arm where James' antler had gotten a hold of him. Sirius was holding his head as it was pounding with an extreme headache. Peter was running around trying to get Lily the things she asked for.

This whole time Harry had stared as he watched these three best friends fight. Harry finally looked over at Lupin who had his hand covering his eyes.

"You fought with your best friends?" Harry asked.

"I assure you Harry it's not something I was proud of. Sirius almost killed James if Lily hadn't stopped him. Lily never liked your father very much, but after having to watch him almost die, she began to like him. As you'll see, she stayed next to him all night. This was the only time that James truly hated Sirius and it was the one thing your father never forgave him. Back then I didn't even believe that I had fought with James. I was just very protective of my secret and I didn't want anyone else to know. This memory still haunts me to this day." Lupin said.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have shown—" Harry started but Lupin cut him off.

"I showed you this because you never to learn when and how James and Lily finally began to like each other. James could never thank her enough for saving his life, until the day he gave you, Harry, to her. Lily loved your father and told him that she did what she did because she couldn't stand to see someone die. The day you were born James told her that by giving her you he had finally found away to truly thank her." Lupin said. Harry turned away from Lupin and was trying to hold back a tear. He never knew that he was a way to thank you to his mother.

"That's not the only reason I was born was it?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, never think that. You're parents wanted a family, and they loved you even before you were born. You were the only thing that they really wanted in life. The day you were born, I have never seen James so happy. You were the best thing in their lives and they loved you and still love you." Lupin said to Harry. Harry turned back to look at what was going on now.

Lily had thrown James' shirt to the side as she was cleaning out his deep cuts. She then had wrapped them with his other shirt that Peter has brought to her. Then with her wand she levitated him over to his bed. She laid him down his stomach and rested the pillow under his head. She covered him and then turned to the other three.

"Well obviously he has to stay here or too many questions will be asked my Madam Pomfrey. Lucky for you all it's Christmas break and no one else is in the tower. Now you three go to bed. You all need to rest." Lily said to them. They nodded agreement and within a few minutes were all sound asleep.

Lily sat on the floor next to James' bed reading Remus' book on werewolves. She was there for about two hours until James finally stirred. He let out a few moans of pain as he tried to move.

"Shh, just lay still." Lily said as he pulled his blanket over him.

"Why are—why are you here?" he was still not totally aware of what was going on around him.

"Making sure you don't die. Sirius did a good number on your back." Lily said looking over at him.

"One day I'll have to repay him for that." James said with a small smile.

"He never did. He died before he could ever get pay back on Sirius almost killing him. But even though this happened, they were still extremely good friends. Lily was never able to figure out why, but they were." Lupin said as he watched Lily and James talking in front of him.

"You will do no such thing." Lily said looking into his brown eyes.

"Thank you." He said. He looked into her bright emerald eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Don't let it go to your head. I just didn't want anyone to die while I'm Prefect." Lily said smiling.

"Oh you know you like me." James said.

"Maybe I should of let you bleed more, then maybe your big head would of deflated." She said laughing.

"Then I would of died." James said. Lily turned away and then looked back at him.

"So why did you three decided to become animagus for Remus?" Lily asked.

"Sirius and I followed him during our third year. We watch him transform and he saw how much he yelled when it happened. It wasn't the greatest thing to watch or hear. Form that moment on we spent as much time as we could trying to figure out how to change ourselves. We wanted to be there for Moony when he transformed. We wanted to make his time as a werewolf something that wasn't miserable. It took us two years to figure it out, but we finally did. Sirius and I became large animal so we could keep Remus in check. Peter became a small one so he could make it so Padfoot and I could get to Remus." James said.

"What is with Moony and Padfoot?" Lily asked.

"They are our nicknames for each other. Remus is Moony because of what happens to him every month. Sirius is Padfoot for the fact that he is a dog. Peter is Wormtail since he becomes a rat, and I'm Prongs because I'm a stag." James said.

"I see. Well you need to get your sleep. You lost a lot of blood tonight. I'm going to go to the hospital wing to try and get you some blood renewal potion, but I don't know how well I'll beable to get it. Now, go to sleep." Lily said.

"Yes mother." James said smiling. He moved to become a little more comfortable but winced in pain.

"And try not to move." Lily said. He pulled the covers over James and moved the pillow under his head. James reached out an arm and pulled her toward him. He looked into her bright emerald eyes and then kissed her. She returned the kiss but then pulled away and left the room without a backward glace. James sighed and then fell asleep.

"Come on Harry, there is still more for you to learn." Lupin said. Once again the ground below them shrank away. He when noticed that he was outside again. They were right near the Whomping Willow.

(Author's note: I have run out of idea's for right now. I need for something to happen while the four our out running the grounds. I've just lost my ideas since i'm trying to work on catching up in school. Having mono for 11 weeks sucks and then it takes all your time out of writing. If anyone has any ideas please post them. I hope you liked this chapter. I know the fight probably never happened, but I have fun writing the fight. Bye)


End file.
